1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scraping devices. More particularly, the present application involves a scraping device for use with a pressure washing wand.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Deloe (U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,583) discloses a device for cleaning mowing machinery, which is adapted for connection to the end of a hose to receive a pressurized supply of water. The device includes a tube, a channel passage for the pressurized water, a connector for connecting one end of the tube to the hose, and a scraper element disposed at the other end of the tube. The scraper element has a base section, a hose-like neck section, and a water outlet positioned over the base section. The scraper incorporates an angle between the wand pipe extension, the wand, and the scraper. Deloe is limited in that Deloe requires the wand to be incorporated into the scraper section of the device in order to accommodate the angle. Additionally, the scraping design is specific to the pressure wand.
Caswell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,152) discloses an apparatus wherein a fluid nozzle is arranged with a valve figure to affect fluid flow through the nozzle, wherein the nozzle includes a scraper blade mounted within the housing to permit reciprocation of the scraper blade from a first position to a second position extended forwardly of the wand to permit simultaneous scraping and cleaning. Caswell is limited in that the scraper is fastened to the housing in a manner to be reciprocating. Caswell's design requires a custom housing for the wand to accommodate the scraper, wherein the design is not conducive to an aftermarket product.
Halko (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,251) discloses a water jet powered boat bottom cleaning system which removes barnacles and other accumulated debris from a boat bottom by applying an upward force from a buoyant boule-shaped member coupled with the force exerted by a plurality of water jets to an interchangeable scraper blade during reciprocating movement caused by the user. Halko orients the scraper perpendicular to the handle portion. Halko is limited in the design to accommodate the various forces. The water jets are designed to discharge away from the end of the interchangeable scraper blade (col 4, Lines 41-42).
The high pressure cleaning process projects a fluid (generally water) with a significant force towards an object and, as with all physics, an equal and opposite force of the handle in an equal and opposite direction.
There are many high pressure cleaning devices available. What is lacking is a scraping device that can be secured to the currently available high pressure cleaning devices without requiring modifications to the high pressure cleaning devices, yet sturdy enough to withstand the forces exerted during scraping.
Ideally, a scraping device that can be coupled to a standard pressure cleaning device is desired.